


Scarlet Smoke

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the potion exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Smoke

"Well, Miss Maturin, Miss Dashwood, you have managed to produce some interesting smoke."

Brigid thought the Potions Master was right. The smoke was scarlet, like the exploding potion had been, and smelt of the salt water which had caused the explosion.

"We're very sorry, sir." Anne said. Brigid didn't feel sorry. She liked the smell of the smoke too much. She breathed in deeply. "Burnt cauldron."

"Oh dear. Good for you to hold your breath, Miss Dashwood. Escort Miss Maturin to the matron."

Anne pulled Brigid up, and the latter protested, "Stop that bee near my ear. I'll bump into it."


End file.
